Fun With Markers
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: What happens when the Asakura twins get hold of a marker in Yoh’s room? HaoXYoh. Rated for yaoi & twincest. Much funnier than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King…or any part of it. My life is so empty, ne?

Jessie: Okay, so I had a _very_ interesting IM conversation with my sis the other night, and inspiration kicked in.

Joh: Hahahaha! Oh, my _God_, I can't believe you did this.

Jessie: I know! So I wrote a fanfiction based on the conversation.

Joh: **Rolling around on the floor laughing**

Jessie: Well, Joh-chan enjoyed it, so I hope you do, too!

**Warning: **This fanfiction is **yaoi**. Don't flame me because it's **yaoi**, because you're bored and evil, and like to ignore warnings for **yaoi**, and flame anyway, because...you're…well, evil. Here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Onii-chan!" Yoh gasped, as he was pushed forcefully against the wall, before his lips were captured again in another passionate kiss. He moaned loudly into Hao's mouth, and slipped his arms around his brother's neck, shuddering as the older Asakura pressed his tongue between his lips, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Hao snaked his arms around Yoh's waist, and gently slid his hands up and down Yoh's sides. Yoh shivered and sighed, gently entwining his fingers in Hao's hair.

"You like?" Hao teased, before tantalizingly licking at Yoh's lips before bringing Yoh's bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucking on it. Yoh shivered, and tugged on Hao's poncho, causing it to slip off his shoulder. Hao brushed his lips down Yoh's neck, and the younger twin groaned.

"Damn, you're sexy," Yoh managed to gasp, as Hao licked up and down his neck in a repetitive motion. Hao smirked.

"I know," he said simply before suddenly biting down into Yoh's neck.

"A-ah!" Yoh cried out, wincing. Hao quickly kissed the bite, and licked away the blood.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Hao asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice. Yoh smiled.

"N-nah, you just surprised me," he laughed sheepishly. Hao grinned, and picked Yoh up, walking over to the bed, and dropping him down. Yoh looked up and had just enough time to gasp before Hao reclaimed his mouth, lightly running his hands up and down Yoh's chest. Neither twin realized just how close to the edge of the bed they were, and that's how two bewildered shaman wound up on the floor, sprawled out, Yoh on top of Hao. Yoh blinked, and laughed at Hao's expression.

"What are _you_ doing up there? _I'm_ on top!" Hao exclaimed indignantly. Yoh's eyes caught on something beneath the bed, and stretched over Hao to reach it.

"_Watch_ it!" Hao winced, as Yoh's full weight fell over his stomach. Yoh reached out a hand and, with the tips of his fingers, rolled it back towards him.

"Can you get _off_ of me?" Hao finally snapped, pushing Yoh off of him. Yoh rolled off, but examined the object. Hao's curiosity overcame his irritation, and he moved over towards Yoh, who had a strange gleam in his eyes as he looked up at his twin. Hao paused.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that…?" Hao asked, feeling slightly apprehensive. Yoh smirked.

"Onii-chan, I got an idea," Yoh announced. Hao blinked.

"What is it…?"

"Close your eyes," Yoh ordered, now holding the unknown item behind his back.

"Why?" Hao asked, immediately suspicious. Yoh rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You can leave your eyes open…but it won't be as much fun," Yoh muttered. Hao sighed.

"_Fine."_ Yoh brightened, and smiled happily.

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" Yoh exclaimed, pecking a kiss on Hao's lips. Hao closed his eyes, and twitched when he felt something _wet _being drawn across his stomach, and Yoh's constant giggling. Whatever it was, it was bringing extreme delight to the other twin. Finally, there was a subtle popping noise, and the motion stopped.

"There! Y-you can open your e-eyes," Yoh giggled madly trying to stifle his laughter with his hands. Hao immediately opened his eyes.

"What?" Hao exclaimed, upon looking down and seeing what appeared to be scribbles all over his stomach and an up arrow. He glared up at Yoh, and spotted a marker being held loosely in his hand.

"Yoooh," he growled. Yoh's giggling broke into hysterical laughter.

"I-it says, something, O-Onii-chan," Yoh managed to gasp between bouts of laughter.

"I-I'll tell you. Wait, wait!" Yoh exclaimed, as Hao moved angrily towards him.

"I-it says: For Yoh's eyes only, and has an arrow p-pointing down," Yoh giggled tears of laughter welling in the corners of his eyes. Hao smirked, and shook his head slightly.

"There; still so mad at me?" Yoh asked innocently. Hao shook his head again, his smirk broadening.

"Nah; I think I can live with that phrase," Hao said amiably. Yoh smiled at his brother.

"But here; I'll let _you_ write something on _me,_ 'cause I wrote on you," Yoh offered, wincing slightly.

"Though, I'm quite frightened of what you may write, not to mention, _where_," Yoh muttered. Hao broke out into a large, evil grin. Yoh flinched.

"That…_really_ didn't help assure me," Yoh mumbled, holding out the marker. Hao took it, and smiled at Yoh.

"Okay. Pull down your pants," Hao said simply. Yoh blanched.

"Are you _serious?"_ Yoh managed to choke out. Hao smiled.

"Onii-chaaaaaaan!" Yoh whined, only causing Hao's smile to broaden. Yoh sighed, and, in defeat, pulled down his pants. He placed his hands on his hips, standing in his underwear, and glared at Hao.

"There! Happy?" Yoh grumbled.

"No," Hao said calmly. Yoh gazed at Hao dubiously.

"You _seriously_ aren't expecting…me to…" Yoh didn't dare finished the sentence. When Hao only smiled, waiting expectantly, his eyes narrowed.

"I will _not_ pull down my underwear," Yoh said heatedly. Hao glared.

"Yes, you will," Hao said coolly.

"No, I will _not,"_ Yoh exclaimed confidently

"Yes, you _will,"_ Hao said menacingly, taking a threatening step forward. Yoh looked much more hesitant than before, most of his previous confidence lost, but glared anyway.

"No…I won't," Yoh mumbled. Hao smiled securely.

"Yeah, you will."

"Onii-chaaaaaaan! Nooooo!" Yoh resorted to wailing.

"Yeeeees," Hao whined, mimicking Yoh.

"Okay, fine. Just– don't copy me," Yoh muttered, pulling down his underwear, and closing his eyes, blushing deeply. Hao grinned.

"Good boy," he said, laughing as Yoh pouted though his eyes remained closed. Hao got down on his hands and knees, and Yoh yelped as he felt Hao writing on an all-too-private place.

"That _tickles!_" Yoh whined, squirming slightly. Hao grabbed Yoh's hip with one hand.

"Stay still," he commanded. Yoh meekly stood, wincing as he tried not to move away from Hao. After what felt way too long for Yoh, Hao pulled his hand away from the inside of Yoh's upper thigh.

"There," Hao said, smirking.

"It saaaaaays…" Yoh winced, waiting for Hao to read his work.

"'Only for Hao to taste,' with an up arrow," Hao smirked. Yoh blushed deeply.

"Onii-chan, that's…just sick." Hao pretended to look offended.

"What! And what _you_ wrote wasn't?" Hao said, sounding aghast. Yoh rolled his eyes playfully, and yanked the marker out of Hao's hand. Yoh absentmindedly stuck his tongue slightly out of the corner of his mouth, which Hao found to be incredibly cute, as he wrote over Hao's heart. He pulled back, and smiled at his work.

"What's it say?" Hao asked, craning his neck to try to catch a good glimpse of the writing. Yoh's smile grew bigger.

"It says: Aishiteru," Yoh giggled. Hao's expression softened, and he pulled the marker out of Yoh's hand. He wrote something across Yoh's chest in large letters. He pulled back and a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"What did you write?" Yoh asked, a small smile on his lips as he waited for Hao's sweet answer…

"…HAO'S PROPORTY."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **On the floor with Joh, laughing** Oh God, I did _not_ see that second phrase coming

Joh: **Out of breath** Wheee! That was awesome! That was the funniest IM conversation ever!

Jessie: Yaaaay! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, because I'll…um…give you a cookie! So yeah! Review! I have cookies!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
